


you said you liked my cobain shirt

by lashtonweyhey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Enjoy!, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, first post kinda nervous, idk man i just kinda liked this so, its probably really bad, just a bunch of lashton tbh, malum mentioned, okay im gonna stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonweyhey/pseuds/lashtonweyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton's thoughts wandered because the image of luke's lips was basically burned in his brain and he thought what would happen when they got back to his place and what luke's lips tasted like and what it would feel like if luke left marks on him with his pretty little mouth and ashton wanted so much just to wreck him because luke was oh so innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you said you liked my cobain shirt

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first post and im kinda nervous but i kinda like it idk. its just a bunch of horny lashton bc who doesnt love that. 
> 
> {lower case intended}

luke stood in the club his stupid friends brought him to. they got here and as soon as they had a couple drinks his friends left him to dance, together probably. he just rolled his eyes and pressed his back against the wall in a corner, occasionally sipping on whatever the hell was in his cup.

he heard the door open for the umpteenth time today, but casually glanced over there anyways.

his eyes locked on a boy, no, a man. he was young. with curly blonde locks that fell over his bright hazel eyes. the ACDC singlet showed off his very muscular arms that made luke's knees weaken. his tight black skinny jeans made his eyes wonder. and his smile was all _dimples_ and _sunshine_ and he looked so _badass_ but _kissable_ and _puppy-ish_ and Luke's heart _fluttered_.

he shook his head lightly of the thoughts as the mystery man started to talk to some girls that had walked up to him. luke looked down, embarrassed that he thought that way when obviously the other man didn't think the same.

"hey," one of the girls said flirtatiously. the man glanced down at her, smiling just to be friendly.

"so, what's you're name, cutie?" the other asked, looking him up and down. he resisted the urge to turn and walk away or tell them to leave him alone.

"trouble," he replied cheekily. they giggled obnoxiously and his smile fell into a slight grimace.

"c'mon, really," the first one said, sliding her hand down his forearm. he resisted the urge to pull away and storm off so fast it'll give them whiplash. instead he simply gave them a sly smirk before swiftly turning and walking towards the bar.

he left the girls standing there dumbfounded as he sat on a barstool. he ordered a drink and scanned the area. his eyes landed on luke.

he was younger than himself. with soft-looking bright blonde hair put up into a high quiff. dazzling blue eyes that were wide with innocence as they scanned the dance floor. a loose grey-ish Kurt Cobain singlet covering is top half. and his tight black jeans that hugged every inch of his long legs; ashton swore he could climb them. a black loop in his lip, bracelets lined on his wrists, dimple _popping_ as a small smile found it's way onto his lips and he looked so _cute_ but _punk_ and _kissable_ and ashton's heart _fluttered_.

the bartender basically slammed down his glass, breaking ashton out of his train of thought. he muttered a ' _thanks_ ', gripping the glass and walking towards the blonde.

luke's eyes left from his stupid friends on the dance floor to the attractive man stalking towards him. luke's head filled with worry.

what was he going to say? how was he going to act? what is this guy going to think of him?

the blonde shook his head before downing whatever alcohol was left in his cup. he set it on the closest table and locked eyes with the other as he neared. they smiled at each other, and luke's head spun. he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that ashton's smile was as bright as the _damn_ _sun_.

"hi," ashton said, leaning against the wall next to luke.

"hiya," luke smiled, looking over at him. 

"so, you have a name?" ashton asks, smirking as he watches the blonde's eyes trail his own body.

"luke," he breathed, nodding his head lightly. "yours?"

ashton shook his head. "not important,"

luke frowned slightly, but a smirk replaced it as an idea popped into his head. he took a bold step forward and leant in closer to the smaller lad. ashton's eyes widen slightly as he felt luke's hot breath on his neck.

"then who's name am i supposed to moan if and when we go back to your place later tonight?" luke whispered into his ear. he didn't know if it was the alcohol talking or what.

' _blame it on the alcohol._ ' luke thought. he leaned back and rested against the wall again, blue eyes scanning the crowd. ashton's eyes blown wide and his breathing shallowed. he was staring at luke in disbelief.

' _pretty sure he won't remember saying that tomorrow…_ ' ashton thought. but it made his chest _tighten_ and it felt as if someone released a _cage_ of butterflies in his stomach and it made _goosebumps_ _race_ down his back and it was so _silent_ but _loud_ and ashton's thoughts were _screaming_.

"i like your cobain shirt," he said, giving an excuse to rake his eyes over his arms and sides, then back up to his face which held a smirk.

ashton didn't realize until now that luke was very very _very_ attractive. with blue eyes that changed shades with his emotions. excellent cheek bones. amazing jaw-line. slight stubble. and his lips looked so _soft_ and _kissable_ and his _nose_ looked so _kitten-like_ and _cute and_

"so, how old are you mystery person?" luke asked, hands dug deep into his jean pockets.

"ashton," he nodded. "and I'm twenty, you?"

"eighteen," luke smiled. "actually that's why I'm here, my birthday was yesterday and," luke laughed, pointing towards people in the crowd. "my friends brought me here because "i'm finally legal,"

ashton turned and saw two guys drunkenly dancing with each other on the dance floor. one was pale and had white hair with a black stripe down the middle. the other was tanner and had dark hair and looked kind of asian, but ashton assumed he wasn't.

but ashton wasn't focused on luke's friends; he was focused on luke's _laugh_. the way it was so _small_ and _giggly_ and _high pitched_ and _adorable_.

they continued talking, laughing, whatever. (he learned that luke was an aussie to, having moved here.) even when Luke said he needed to use the bathroom, ashton said he would go too and luke gave him a weird look that made ashton's cheeks heat up and he stuttered and apologized and then luke was _gone_ for a few minutes and he was sad. ashton just didn't want to leave luke's side and he was so absorbed in his _voice_ and his _laugh_ and how his nose would _scrunch up_ and ashton _couldn't take it anymore._

"hey, uh, luke," ashton stumbled. "do you wanna, maybe, take a walk? y'know, get out of here?" he set his now empty bottle down on the nearest table.

luke's smile brightened the whole room and his dimple appeared and ashton was _frozen_ as luke agreed. the blonde took his hand and ashton just stared at their interlocked fingers as he was dragged through the club.

the door sounded and ashton was pulled from his thoughts as an icy hand that belonged to London air slapped him in the face. he shivered as he was only wearing a tank top and some skinny jeans.

"so," luke began. "where would you like to go?" ashton shrugged as he realised he didn't know where to go _at all_. he heard luke laugh slightly and ashton smiled to himself.

"well c'mon, let's just walk." luke grabbed ashton's hand again and it was like his _arm_ was a _storm_ and _luke's hand_ were the _storm clouds_ because it felt as if a _shock of lightning_ bolted up and through his _entire body_ and luke made ashton's heart _race_ and the whole _scenario_ was _upside down_ and ashton's head _spun_ at the sudden gesture.

ashton tried to subtly slide his fingers in-between luke's but failed miserably as luke laughed and worked his fingers against ashton's and finally getting them in place.

they walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before luke decided it was too quiet and he spoke up.

"what kind of music do you like?" he asked, swinging their hands slightly. ashton smiled, thinking.

"i don't know. i quite like that song about living on a prayer…" he replied. luke hummed.

"by bon jovi? i like his music," luke said, smile on his face. ashton agreed instantly and they continued talking about music for awhile.

"so, um, we could go back to my place? if thats okay with you…" he suggested, looking down at his shoes in embarrassment. luke smirked and stopped walking. ashton stopped also.

ashton shivered. it was _cold_ and _dark_ and _eerie_ and he _didn't_ like it. the street was deserted and lamps flickered on and off. it was _so_ _silent_.

he turned towards the taller blonde in confusion. but the _way_ the smirk played perfect on luke's lips made ashton _forget_ what he just said because his _face_ was so _distracting_ and _beautiful_ and _flawless_ and _his cheek bones_ and he nearly went _insane_ with the urge to kiss boy in front of him.

luke tugged on his hand, bringing ashton from his trance. his eyes blinked and he shook his head lightly.

"w-why'd you stop?" ashton asked with a stutter. luke thought it was adorable, the way ashton would stare at him. how he would get nervous around him. but they were close now- too close- and ashton's palms were sweating and luke's heart beat sounded like thumper from ' ** _bambi_** ' and it was in his _ears_ and his _throat_ and he couldn't _breathe_ because ashton was so _suffocating_ and it _hurt_ not to kiss him raw right now. he was almost positive ashton could hear it, along with the whole town.

ashton looked up to meet luke's eyes. the piercing blue eyes that drilled holes through ashton's hazel ones.

"i'd love to go to your place." luke whispered, barely audible because ashton's eyes were so _captivating_. neither of them noticed, but they leaned into each other slowly. they were inches- centimeters apart, and ashton felt luke's breath on his lips. he slowly raised his hand and placed it behind luke's head, tangling his fingers in his hair and all ashton could think about was how _bloody_ soft it was.

the eye contact was broken as luke glanced down at ashton's lips, and he noticed how _plump_ and _pink_ and _full_ they were and luke wanted _so much_ just to _wreck_ the pretty little boy in front of him.

he moved his hand and rested it atop ashton's hip, finger tips slightly pressing into his covered skin but it made ashton's mind go _fuzzy_ and _blurry_ and his head spun at the contact and he too glanced down at luke's lips.

ashton's thoughts wandered because the image of luke's lips was basically _burned_ in his brain and he thought _what_ would happen when they got back to his place and _what_ luke's lips tasted like and _what_ it would feel like if luke left marks on him with his pretty little mouth and ashton wanted _so much_ just to _wreck_ him because luke was oh so innocent.

their lips were less than a centimeter away and their heart beats seemed to be going at the same pace because it was so _silent_ but the feeling of their bodies being pressed together made ashton's _skin burn_ and luke's thoughts were _screaming at him_. their hands were still interlocked and clasped together at their sides and it was _so_ close but they were both hesitant because _what is the other going to think of them?_

then ashton made the slightest move and he was standing on his _toes_ just to reach because _why the fuck is luke so tall?_ their lips brushed and luke's breath _hitched_ and a _shiver_ ran down ashton's spine but everything was happening so _fast_ yet _slow_ at the same time and they were _there_ and it was _in the moment_ and then a car raced past and scared them shitless so they jumped apart faster than the ' ** _road-runner_** '.

and so there they stood, staring at each other like a _bloody murder_ just happened and their _eyes_ were _wide_ and their _breathing_ was _heavy_ and their _hearts_ were _pounding_. there was now about five feet between the two and ashton was upset because thats a much bigger difference than barely a centimeter between there lips and _why_ did a car have to go by and _why_ was ashton so upset and why why _why_ _did he always fuck up?_

ashton composed himself quickly, blinking his eyes and clearing his throat, randomly dusting off his pants. maybe his hands were just sweaty because he was so nervous. speaking of hands, luke's was no longer in his and ashton's hand felt _cold_ and he felt _empty_ and he just felt _so weird_. so vulnerable and unprotected. luke made him feel protected and safe…

"ash-"

"let's just, get going, yeah?" he didn't look up from his shoes and he knew his cheeks were heating up because he could feel luke's eyes boring holes into his head. he quickly turned and started walking towards his flat.

he wasn't sure luke would follow but footsteps behind him oddly set his mind at ease a bit because he knew luke wasn't upset _enough_ to leave and he still wanted to go back to ashton's place.

luke kept a good distance between him and ashton as they walked. he didn't want to do something to upset ashton more than he already was. luke figured he just needed space. but at the same time luke was upset too because all he wanted to do was _hug_ ashton and _hold his hand_ and and _kiss_ him and _comfort_ him and tell him he was _sorry_ even though the car driving by wasn't luke's fault.

the silence consumed them as they walked and ashton started thinking about _what_ would happen if luke and him had kissed. _how_ his lips felt and _what_ they tasted like and _the emotion_ that would run through him and _i wonder if luke likes it rough?_

ashton nearly tripped and fell because did he _really_ think that?

"you okay, mate?" he heard luke ask from behind him and ashton realized that he did indeed actually stumble. ashton simply nodded before continuing to walk on and think about luke and feel embarrassed and scold at himself because luke probably wasn't even interested in him.

 

after more almost unbearably awkward silence, they both made it back to ashton's place in one piece. but, luke thought he was about to explode because all his thought were _ashtonashtonashton_. ashton's smile. ashton's laugh. ashton's voice- arms, legs, hair, eyes, _every_ _fucking_ _thing_. and it was driving luke completely insane not being able to push him up against a wall attack ashton's mouth with his own.

so thats exactly was luke did.

once inside the small apartment ashton called home, luke closed the door behind him and waited until ashton had put he keys in a bowl on a table next to the door.

"so, um, we can watch someth-" but ashton's sentence was cut short as luke spun him around harshly, pushing him against the wall and their bodies were pressed together again and luke's hands were on ashton's hips and _no one_ or _nothing_ could stop them now.

"luke, what-" his sentence turned into a deep moan as the taller boy ground his hips against ashton's.

"i'm dying here, ash," luke breathed, grabbing his hands with his own, interlocking their fingers before pinning ashton's hands above his head.

"w-what do you mean?" ashton asked shakily, breathing heavier due to the sudden burst of contact and friction and maybe maybe _maybe_ his pants felt a little bit tighter than before. luke did it again, rolling his hips up and pushing them tightly against ashton's. the older boy let out a throaty groan, his eyes squeezing closed tightly and his head hitting the wall behind him. 

"ash, i want you," the blonde whispered into the shorter boys ear. luke could tell he was painfully hard and he could feel it as he pressed his own hard-on against ashton's.

" _luke_ ," ashton breathed, his head falling forward and resting on luke's shoulder. luke continued, relentlessly grinding down on the older boy as they stood in the _fucking_ hallway.

it drove ashton insane, not being able to do anything. not being able to touch him. run his hands through his hair or up and down his back or sides or anything. but he couldn't do that and ashton wanted to _scream_.

he struggled his hands against luke's grip as he breathed heavily. eventually, ashton just barely composed himself enough to overpower luke and free himself from his grasp. he pushed against luke's hands and grabbed his wrists, pinning him against the wall opposite in a swift motion.

ashton however, was different. he didn't grind down on the younger boy and tease him like luke had done. ashton had done what he'd been wanting to do for the past three hours.

he kissed him. ashton kissed luke and _ohmygod_ , it was the best thing ever.

ashton smiled against the kiss because luke's lips were soft and full and amazing and everything ashton imaged them to be and it was _perfect_.

luke didn't waste anytime kissing back, for he had been wanting this since he had first laid eyes on ashton in the shitty club that luke absentmindedly left his friends at but his mind was far from that at the moment. and ashton let go of luke's wrists because he just _had_ to had to had to touch him in some way.

so his hands ran through his hair, demolishing his perfectly styled quiff. ran down his sides, making luke squirm slightly. ashton's hands finally found luke's hips and he placed his hands there, wiggling his fingers under the fabric of luke's shirt. luke crossed his arms around ashton's neck, his long fingers pulling and tugging at his hair.

and ashton smirked because now, he was the dominate one. now he was in charge.

ashton slowly pushed his tongue in-between luke's lips and _oh_ , ashton had to hold back moan because _would luke think that was weird?_ but obviously not, because luke moaned into ashton's mouth as their tongues crashed together. they continued this, sloppy kisses and gasps for air and the tugging of clothes and hair-- ashton's had enough. he pulled away abruptly and had to restrain himself from going back because luke _whined_ his name, pulling at his shirt to reattach their lips. but all ashton did was take his hand and pull him down the small corridor and into his room.

"are you planning on raping me ashton," luke giggled quietly. ashton closed the door and pushed luke up against it.

"it"s not rape if you like it, honey," ashton whispered into the younger boys ear, wasting no time in sliding his hands under his shirt and pressing kisses to his neck. and luke _moaned_ and _whined_ and _groaned_ all at the same time, because _ohmygod he called me honey._

"i like it when you call me honey," luke bit his lip and completely loved the way ashton's golden curls felt between his fingers. ashton pulled back, admiring the dark mark he had made on luke with a smirk on his face. ashton met luke's eyes, grabbing his hands and taking a step back.

"well then, _honey_ ," luke hummed. "let's move to the bed, yeah?"

luke nodded a bit too eagerly and almost melted because fuck, ashton's voice _sounded_ like honey.

he followed ashton across the small room. ashton turned suddenly and pressed his lips to luke's again. it wasn't sloppy or greedy-- it was sweet, caring, _loving_. it was slow and passionate.

luke placed his hands on ashton hips this time, slowly backing him up until his legs hit the edge of the bed. their tongues met again and this time, it was luke's turn to slide his hands up ashton's shirt while ashton ran his abnormally large hands through luke's hair.

ashton fell back on the bed, pulling luke along with him. and luke _giggled_ because their teeth clanked and there bodied slammed together with _so much_ force. the bed _creaked_ and the mattress _bounced_ and luke was on top of ashton and their chest were _pressing_ together and they were so so _so_ close.

and they just... just laid there for a second because _wow, you're really pretty_ and _i really like your eyes._

and they were there again. it a split second, it was happening. there mouths were attached and luke was grinding down on ashton again and hands were _everywhere_.

luke started to press open mouthed kisses to ashton neck and ashton pulled off luke's shirt and luke couldn't care less if it ripped or not. because they were finally there and it was actually happening-- _going_ to happen.

"are you sure?" ashton asked from below the younger boy. he really really _really_ didn't want to pressure him into anything. but luke only nodded because _fuck_ , he wanted this so bad.

and even though it was sloppy and a bit unfamiliar and fast it was still perfect because it was with _each_ _other_. both of them loved every single second of it. it was amazing and _wow, your just really really fucking perfect okay._

and ashton. luke pushed ashton over the edge. because luke is-

"good thing you told me your name earlier, _ashton_." the blonde moaned.

-a fucking little shit and ashton might be questioning if he is in love with him or not.

but right now, right now was perfect for ashton. because they were cuddled up to together in the king sized bed, just enjoying each others company. their limbs were tangled together and ashton's head was on luke's chest and luke's arms were around ashton and _yeah, they could get used to this._

and soon the room was filled with nothing but even breathing and soft snores and they were _together_ and ashton loved it because it was like one of those over-cheesy romantic movies.

ashton thought it was magical.

•••

ashton awoke with a start the next morning from a bad dream, and patted the spot next to him looking for luke. however, he was not there.

ashton's eyes shot open and he sat up, giving himself a slight headache but he didn't care. he was too upset to care.

_luke was gone._

ashton fell back on the bed in disappointment. yeah, he was expected luke to be here in the morning but he knew he shouldn't of been. luke probably just thought this was some one night stand. ashton _didn't mean anything_ to luke.

after ten minutes of pouting and laying alone in depression, ashton got up. he slipped into some basketball shorts he found laying around and walked out the bedroom door.

the smell of the burner on the oven caught his attention as he walked down the hallway, panic coursed through him. his pace sped up, his heart racing with fear.

but he padded into the kitchen only to come to a immediate stop, eyes widened and breath quickening. his heart thumped louder than before and he smiled because

_luke hadn't left._

_luke_ was standing in his kitchen. _luke_ was making breakfast. _luke_ was shirtless. _luke_ was wearing ashton's shorts. _luke_ was singing softly. _luke_ was flipping pancakes. _luke_ didn't leave. _luke_ was here, with _ashton_.

and ashton smiled because, _would it be weird if i told you i loved you?_ ashton certainly thought he did. and it was crazy because they just met and they barely even know each other and _does luke even remember half of what happened last night?_ they both had their fair amount of alcohol.

ashton remembers though, remembers everything. every movement. every word said. every gesture. _every fucking thing_.

he silently walked up to the blonde, his smile widening at his angelic-like voice. it was so soft and smooth and the notes he could hit were amazing. ashton swooned as luke hit a partially high note.

"surprised your voice isn't strained from last night, _honey_ ," ashton was being all romantic and cliché. he wrapped his arms around luke's waist and whispered into his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder and pressing light kisses to his exposed neck.

luke jumped at first, tensing from the sudden contact. but goosebumps _totally didn't_ rise on his neck and his breathing _definitely did not_ shallow slightly and he _may or may not_ have dropped the spatula.

he _didn't_. he _totally didn't._

except, he _did_ and well, ashton couldn't help but giggle because luke had that kind of reaction to ashton's gestures and words and ashton thought he was just really _fucking_ cute.

but then luke had to _bend down_ to retrieve the spatula and ashton pants _totally did not_ get a little tighter. and now luke was the one giggling and asking " _this early ash, really?_ " because he's a fucking asshole sometimes and ashton just wants to _marry him okay._

so ashton just murmured a small ' _shut up_ ' before burying his nose in luke's neck in embarrassment. and luke giggled again because he thought ashton was like a cute little lion cub. he's small and cuddly and adorable but has sharp teeth and could be _rough_ when he wanted to.

and when they sat at the small table ashton had set up, somewhere in the conversation about how luke was a great cook ashton asked a question. a question luke wasn't expecting but gave the curly headed boy a cheesy smile and replied.

"luke, how did we end up here?" ashton elbow was resting on the table and his hair was falling in his eyes.

"well," luke had started, a grin plastered on his face. " _you said you liked my cobain shirt,"_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it! leave feedback and tell me what you think? if you like it i could post some other one shots?
> 
> -ash xx


End file.
